


Sure

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning university brings a lot of changes with it. As Iwaizumi and Oikawa deal with going to different universities, Hanamaki thinks about his own relationship with Matsukawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

It's a big day and Hanamaki knows it the moment he wakes up. He takes a moment to grin at himself, shaking his head because _honestly_ , it's not even like it's actually all that significant to him—it's not even about him, but then it's impossible to be as close friends with Iwaizumi and Oikawa as he is and not know that today marks a whole year since they officially started dating. 

Not that they're particularly loud or open about it; they haven't actually told anyone except for Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They think that they're subtle enough that no one else will pick up on it. Hanamaki and Matsukawa don't really have the heart to tell them that everyone knows, that they're so fucking obvious about it that they could start making out in the middle of volleyball practice and absolutely nobody would even bat an eyelid.

He meets up with Matsukawa halfway to school, and they bump shoulders tiredly. Matsukawa stifles a yawn against his hand, passing it on to Hanamaki, who does the same and then elbows him for it. 

"How gross do you think they're going to be today?" Matsukawa asks, and Hanamaki snorts.

"Do you think they can actually get any worse than normal?" Hanamaki snorts. "I mean, they're already pretty bad."

"Just you wait," Matsukawa warns him, and Hanamaki grins as they keep walking.

Neither of them are particularly surprised by the fact that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are already at the gym. They aren't even surprised by the way that both their lips are pink, making it obvious that they've been kissing. Iwaizumi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and clears his throat, nodding in greeting at them, before turning his gaze to Oikawa. Hanamaki watches in wonder as Iwaizumi's gaze softens for a moment, and he thinks he hears Matsukawa snort beside him. 

"Okay, anyway," Iwaizumi speaks up, clearing his throat again. "Why don't we start off with some serving practice while we wait for the others to get here?"

"So you can ogle your boyfriend making killer serves?" Matsukawa teases. "Is that what you're into, Iwaizumi?"

"Careful, or I'll serve right into the back of your head," Iwaizumi threatens with no heat.

"No need," Hanamaki grins, "you nearly did that in our practice match the other day anyway."

"I already apologised for that," Iwaizumi protests. "And bought you ramen." 

"I'm not _that_ easy," Hanamaki replies. "It takes more than just one bowl of ramen, you know. Why don't you buy me another after school, and we'll call it even." 

"Can't this afternoon," Iwaizumi says, glancing over in Oikawa's direction, and oh, of course. "We've got plans." 

"Filthy plans, huh?" Matsukawa raises one thick eyebrow, and Iwaizumi's face goes red. 

"Your boyfriend's such a prude," Hanamaki laughs, elbowing Oikawa.

Oikawa elbows him right back and winks. "Trust me, he's really not." 

" _Too much information_ ," Matsukawa protests loudly, covering his ears with his hands. "I'm going to need brain bleach!"

"You'll live, Mattsun," Oikawa says confidently. "Now, how about that serving practice?" 

For all that Hanamaki and Matsukawa like to tease their friends, Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't too obvious throughout the day. They spend their lunch together, but that's not such an unusual thing that anyone really comments on it. Hanamaki catches their fingers brushing against each other, but they're hidden out of sight from most people and honestly, Hanamaki's pretty sure he's seen them do worse even before they started dating. 

The thing is, after practice is over and they're all getting changed, the four of them would usually go out and get something to eat together, because they don't have school tomorrow. Except Iwaizumi and Oikawa are moving slowly, clearly hanging back and letting everyone else leave first. Hanamaki gets the hint, slapping a hand onto Matsukawa's shoulders and nodding towards the door. 

"Alright, we're off. Enjoy your date! Don't enjoy it _too_ much, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my god, just leave," Iwaizumi replies and they both laugh as they walk out of the club room, their bags slung over opposite shoulders so they can walk beside each other. 

"So hey," Matsukawa says, as they walk out of school. "I had enough pocket money to go for ramen after practice anyway. Just because Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't joining us, doesn't mean that we can't just go on our own, right?"

Hanamaki grins. "I like the way you think." 

With a quiet snort, Matsukawa bumps their shoulders together. "Come on, then. Let's get the best damn bowls of ramen so those two get jealous. We can send photos."

"Better not," Hanamaki smirks. "Knowing Oikawa, he'd probably send photos right back." 

"On second thought," Matsukawa says, "I'm not sending them any photos, ever, but we're still going to have the best ramen we can get." 

"That sounds pretty good to me."

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa sits down heavily beside Hanamaki at lunch time with a sigh. Hanamaki looks up from his bento box, raising an eyebrow in question, pausing when he sees the way that his friend is frowning.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's about Oikawa," Matsukawa replies. "Apparently he got an offer letter from a university in Tokyo. Something about being scouted for their university volleyball team."

Hanamaki's eyebrows shoot up. "Shit, really? _Tokyo_? Lucky bastard."

"Tokyo," Matsukawa nods, stressing the word.

"Oh," Hanamaki says slowly, frowning down at his rice and curry. "That's… far from here. Far from us."

Matsukawa sighs again. "Yeah."

The two of them are staying in Miyagi to attend university here, close to home. Tohoku is a good university, and it has programs that they both want. It's where Iwaizumi's going as well.

"Has he told—?" Hanamaki begins, before he stops himself. Of course Oikawa would have told Iwaizumi. Of all the people in the world, Iwaizumi was probably the first to find out.

He's already been feeling uneasy about their upcoming graduation from high school, and all the changes that it's going to bring with it. He knows that they're not going to have classes together and even if they're going to the same university as Iwaizumi, his course is on an entirely different campus, but Hanamaki always thought that at least it would still be easy for the four of them to see each other, to spend their time together on the weekend, maybe play some volleyball together for fun.

It's going to be a bit difficult to do any of that if Oikawa's moving all the way to Tokyo.

Hanamaki gets it, though, gets that it's a good move for Oikawa to make. Anything that gets him closer to his dream, anything that makes people stop and pay attention to him for the talented setter that he is. The distance isn't going to be a big deal and it's not like it's _that_ far, in the grand scheme of things. It's not like Oikawa's going overseas, and it's not like they don't have several other ways to contact each other anyway.

Iwaizumi, when the four of them finally talk about it, seems to be thinking along the same lines. He's aware that it's going to mean a significant change, but he's confident that it's going to be something that they can deal with, that they can get through. Oikawa believes it to, that their friendship is going to stay just as strong as ever, that their relationship can last the distance.

"I can just imagine it now," Hanamaki says, "Oikawa's going to learn how to be loud enough that he can just yell _Iwa-chan_ across the distance and we're all going to hear it. God, can you imagine the kind of shit you're going to get up to now that you don't have Iwaizumi stopping you from getting yourself caught up on it?"

"Don't start," Iwaizumi says darkly. "We've already had _several_ conversations about how to practice without running yourself into the ground and breaking down because of it. Haven't we?"

Oikawa smiles, poking his tongue out. "Iwa-chan's more concerned about my well-being in university than my own mother."

Iwaizumi balls his hand into a fist, cracking his knuckles threateningly, but underneath all of the teasing and theatrics, Hanamaki can see the soft way they look at each other, and the way the corners of their lips pull up into smiles. They really _are_ confident about this and Hanamaki wonders if he would be, if he were in their shoes, if he could ever be so sure about being able to deal with such a massive change. He doesn't think he's ever really seen Iwaizumi and Oikawa apart for more than a week or two at a time, in all the time that he's known them.

He doesn't even know Matsukawa as well as his friends know each other, and Hanamaki is finding himself ridiculously relieved that at least they're not going to be separated, that they're going to be at the same campus, maybe even see each other in between classes. His life isn't changing in such a dramatic way and he's grateful for it, because he doesn't quite know how to put it into words, but the thought of being separated from Matsukawa the way that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are being separated from each other just makes Hanamaki's blood run cold.

Maybe he doesn't need to put it into words at all, because the feeling is coherent enough as it is, just a tightening in his chest and the swoop of butterflies in his stomach as Matsukawa leans against him, slinging an arm around his shoulder as the four of them sit in their booth at their favourite ramen restaurant, silently maintaining contact as they bemoan all the exams that they still need to study for.

Hanamaki pushes the feeling down, trying to forget about it as he leans against Matsukawa in return, ganging up on him with Iwaizumi as they tease him about how far behind he is on his study notes.

This, at least, feels normal for now. Hanamaki will revel in it while he still can.

 

* * *

 

Half a semester into university, and Hanamaki suspects that perhaps he underestimated just how much it was going to kill him. His pharmacy degree is demanding and there's a lot of work to do. Matsukawa's equally busy with his engineering degree, but at least they're on the same campus. They still see each other fairly regularly for that reason alone, already having figured out when they have breaks at the same time. They study together when they can, go out for dinner after late classes, and catch up with Iwaizumi whenever they can.

"I honestly don't know how you're doing it," Matsukawa says, when they're at dinner with Iwaizumi one weekend, frowning at him over a bowl of ramen. "Sports medicine is probably even worse than engineering and pharmacy _combined_ , right? How are you alive? How do you still have time to go out? How do you even manage to skype with Oikawa every day?"

Iwaizumi's smile is tight in reply, and it's enough to tell Hanamaki that his and Oikawa's long distance relationship is probably more difficult than they anticipated. 

"I probably don't get enough sleep," he admits. "Besides, skyping every day sounds more impressive than it actually is. We just keep video chat on while we do our homework. It's nothing special. Most of the time, we end up falling asleep on each other." 

Hanamaki looks over at Matsukawa and wonders if it would be the same if they were in the same situation. Spending their common breaks together is one thing, but he can't help but to wonder if Matsukawa would stay up late on skype, just so they can do their homework and chat in between until they're too tired to stay awake any longer. He wonders what he'd do if Matsukawa fell asleep on him in a video call, if he'd tease Matsukawa about it, or give in to the longing that tugs at his chest when he finds himself looking at his friend for a little too long. 

Sometimes, Iwaizumi and Oikawa make being in love with your best friend look so damn _easy_ , instead of being terrifying. Hanamaki wonders what that's like, to be confident in your feelings and not fret about it just being a product of proximity, afraid to even think about it for too long in case he's just misinterpreting his own feelings. 

"Hey," Matsukawa nudges him. "You're spacing out. I told you that you should have gotten another coffee after your lab."

Hanamaki sighs, rubbing a hand across his face, playing along because it's easier than admitting what he was thinking about. "Maybe. But you _also_ said that drinking coffee would ruin my appetite for dinner. Pick one or the other." 

Matsukawa grins at him, nudging him again. The two of them get into a play fight and Iwaizumi watches them from across the table, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"So, the two of you seem to be doing okay," Iwaizumi speaks up, once they've called a temporary truce and settle down. "I mean, I figured as much when you said that you spend as much time together as possible, but it's good to see." 

"Um," Hanamaki says, freezing up. Iwaizumi just raises an eyebrow, giving him a knowing look. Hanamaki sweats.

He looks over at Matsukawa, anticipating a sharp remark. Instead, Matsukawa's just sitting there, looking equally at a loss for words. 

Their eyes meet, and Hanamaki's stomach feels like it _drops_ , because Matsukawa's expression softens, his lips curved into a self-deprecating smile, and Hanamaki knows what it means. _Iwaizumi_ knows what it means, if his hinting is any indication, and that, at least, is enough to have Hanamaki turning away, scowling across the table.

"Shut up, Iwaizumi. Mind your own business." 

Iwaizumi shrugs. "I'm just saying. You should—" 

"We're not," Matsukawa speaks up. His tone is casual enough, but his expression makes it clear that he doesn't want Iwaizumi to push. "So, hey, you said you had an interesting anatomy lab, right? What's it like?"

Iwaizumi goes with the change of topic, and things settle again. Hanamaki is distracted though, because Matsukawa _likes him_. He probably gets exactly how Hanamaki feels and that's as exciting as it is terrifying. Hanamaki isn't really sure what to do about it, but he supposes that he can't really do much now anyway, except for join in the conversation and try not to pay too much attention to the way Matsukawa sounds a little distracted too. 

 

* * *

 

By the end of the semester, Hanamaki is utterly exhausted. Exam period has been stressful and Hanamaki has been holed up studying for so long that he doesn't want to go anywhere near the university library until next semester. He's equally sick of being stuck in his room with his notes. Matsukawa's already finished with his exams, as of a couple of days ago, and invites Hanamaki over the night after he finishes his last exam. Hanamaki accepts the invitation in a heartbeat and it's not until they're both sitting on Matsukawa's couch, about to start a movie marathon, that it occurs to him that this might be a bad idea when he's still so tired.

Matsukawa is warm against his side and all Hanamaki wants to do is lean into him a little more. He hasn't thought about his crush on Matsukawa for the entire exam period because he's been too busy and it was just easier to ignore it entirely rather than actually confront his feelings. Now, he doesn't have anything to distract him, and Matsukawa's right here next to him. This wasn't a good idea at all.

He and Matsukawa haven't really talked about it since the time they went to dinner with Iwaizumi and most of the time, Hanamaki completely forgets about the look that was in Matsukawa's eyes then, and the possibility of their feelings being mutual. Then, at times like these, it's impossible to stop thinking about all of that, and what it means.

"You're not about to start zoning out on me, are you?" Matsukawa asks, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, man. We've been looking forward to watching these movies for _months_. Is this a bad time? Are you still wiped from your exam?"

Hanamaki honestly is, but he doesn't want to admit it because that will probably mean going home and he knows that he doesn't want to do that. He doesn't know if he'll have the attention span for the movies but right now, he doesn't really mind that. If he can just sit here for a few hours and enjoy being near Matsukawa, he'll take it.

Not that he's going to say that to Matsukawa either.

"I'm fine," he says, settling back into the couch. He nudges Matsukawa. "Shouldn't we have snacks for this? Let's get that sorted while all these DVD ads play."

"Yeah," Matsukawa agrees, getting to his feet and offering Hanamaki a hand up. "I remember buying some popcorn for this exact reason. It should be in the pantry somewhere."

By the time the DVD finally gets to the main menu screen, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are back with a large bowl full of microwaved popcorn, chips, and two cans of soft drink. They settle back on the couch, shoulders bumping as they get comfortable.

They're watching an action movie series that Iwaizumi isn't interested in because he's a nerd who prefers watching scifi movies instead. The first movie is a decent enough, but the sequel drops in quality a bit, and it's enough to have Hanamaki's attention wandering a little. Matsukawa seems to be into it, though, so Hanamaki settles back into the couch, happy to just sit there and eat, idly following the movie.

The third one picks up in quality again, and Hanamaki pays more attention to that one. Afterwards, though, he's completely exhausted, his attention span completely out. He doesn't even realise that his eyelids are drooping until Matsukawa nudges him awake, turning the TV off.

"It's kind of late. You could just stay here for the night, you know," Matsukawa tells him. "Not like you have to be anywhere for a few more weeks, anyway. Uni holidays."

"Thank fuck," Hanamaki breathes, shutting his eyes with relief. "Can I? Your parents won't mind?"

Matsukawa just snorts in reply. "I'll set up the spare futon for you."

Hanamaki helps, because he's over at Matsukawa's place often enough to be familiar with where everything goes anyway. Matsukawa gives him a pair of pyjamas to borrow and makes sure the futon is comfortable for him. They turn the lights off, and Hanamaki is grateful that at least this way, he doesn't have to see just how close he's sleeping to Matsukawa.

"Thanks," Hanamaki murmurs, as he pulls the blankets over him, feeling his entire body relax.

"No problem," Matsukawa replies. "Hope you sleep well. You look like you could use it."

"Are you saying I look like shit?" Hanamaki asks, grinning against his pillow.

"No I'm not," Matsukawa mumbles, sounding a little embarrassed. "You're always so—fuck, I mean—"

"Yeah?" Hanamaki asks, and he suddenly feels entirely awake. "I'm always what?"

Matsukawa sighs heavily. "You're always hot, to me."

"I am?" Hanamaki can feel his heart racing. He rolls onto his side, so he's facing Matsukawa's direction, even though his eyes haven't adjusted enough to the darkness to let him see anything just yet.

"Yeah," Matsukawa says, a little louder, a little firmer this time. "You know, don't you? That I like you."

Hanamaki takes a breath, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "I mean. You know I like you too."

"Are we talking about this?" Matsukawa asks, and Hanamaki can hear the rustle of his sheets as he turns over. He can just barely make out Matsukawa's face in the darkness. "I mean, _actually_ talking about it?"

"I think so," Hanamaki replies, because there's no chance in hell that he's going to be getting any sleep soon anyway. "Let's talk about it. I like you."

Matsukawa snorts quietly. "I like you too."

"I liked you in high school too," Hanamaki admits, and perhaps the darkness makes it easier to talk about this, because he still can't make out any expressions on Matsukawa's face. "Except back then, I'd wonder if it was just because we were always together by default, you know? It'd be the four of us, with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but every time they were off doing their own thing, it'd be just the two of us and I don't know, I guess I was worried that I just kind of ended up liking you by default. Maybe I'm still worried about that."

He braces himself to have to explain things further, but all he gets is a low hum of agreement.

"I think I know exactly how you feel."

"I'm still not sure," Hanamaki admits. "Every time Iwaizumi's talking about Oikawa, I imagine _us_ being in that situation, and I don't know. I don't just want to end up dating because our friends are dating, or because we just always ended up being together. I want to be sure."

"Yeah," Matsukawa says, and there's a hint of relief in his voice. "That's exactly how I feel, too. I mean, it's awesome, knowing that you like me back, but maybe we should just… I don't know. Hold off on dating until we're sure?"

"Yeah." Hanamaki clears his throat. "And. You know. It's not like I'm expecting us to _wait for each other_ or anything like that. If you want to date someone else, you should go for it."

"So should you," Matsukawa replies. "Not that there's anyone else I want to date right now."

Hanamaki huffs out a quiet laugh. "Me neither."

"Can I…" Matsukawa begins, then pauses, taking a deep breath. "You can say no, but, can I kiss you?"

Hanamaki blinks in surprise. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. He wants to say yes immediately, but he has a feeling that if he starts, he won't want to stop.

He doesn't actually _want_ to say no, though, and the silence stretches on as he tries to decide.

Matsukawa coughs quietly. "Like I said, you can say no—"

"I want it," Hanamaki decides, because _god_ , he wants to. He wets his lips. "Kiss me."

They both sit up, shuffling closer to each other, hands finding each other in the dark. Hanamaki brings his hands up to Matsukawa's shoulders, then to the sides of his face, pulling him closer.

Their lips aren't properly aligned, but they fix that quickly enough. Matsukawa's lips are soft and warm, and he presses them firmly to Hanamaki's. They kiss each other again, deeper, and Hanamaki thinks that perhaps he should have said no after all, because it's gong to suck not to be able to do this again.

They're both slow to pull apart and Matsukawa laughs quietly, sounding a little awkward.

"That was…"

"Good," Hanamaki breathes. "Weird. Really good."

"Yeah." Matsukawa leans forward, kissing Hanamaki's forehead this time. The gesture is so tender that it makes Hanamaki's chest feel a little tight. "Good night."

Hanamaki doesn't end up going to sleep for a long time afterwards. He doesn't think that Matsukawa does either, but neither of them say a word, until they eventually drift off.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Oikawa comes back to visit, and Hanamaki doesn't expect it to be as difficult as it is.

It's great to see Oikawa again, to be able to actually hang out with him instead of having skype conversations when they have the time. It's nice to catch up and to hear about how Oikawa's doing on his university's volleyball club. He's already on the first string and he's gained some attention for his skills as a setter.

"I'd better spend these two years working as hard as I can," Oikawa says, when the four of them are out having lunch together. "So hopefully they won't forget all about me when Tobio-chan graduates from high school."

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa on the back of his head. "Stop that. You were scouted. You immediately made it onto first string. You're good, okay?"

It sounds like an old conversation, and OIkawa turns to Iwaizumi with a smile tugging at his lips. Iwaizumi's hand lingers at the nape of Oikawa's neck for a moment, thumb stroking over warm skin. Hanamaki averts his eyes, looking down at his plate instead.

It's ridiculous to feel jealous of his friends like this, and most of the time, he _doesn't_ , but it's been a week since kissing Matsukawa and he still thinks about it all the time. He doesn't even want to look over at Matsukawa right now, doesn't want to make ye contact with him because it's just going to make the longing even worse than it already is, and he doesn't know how to deal with that.

Across the table from them, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are being subtle about the way that they maintain contact, even if it's just their shoulders pressed together, or their hands touching as they pass things back and forth. Hanamaki's glad that their relationship is still this strong, even with all of the distance and the time apart. He knows that it can't have been easy, and he remembers seeing it in Iwaizumi's expression sometimes throughout the semester, but he's finally relaxed now and they can just enjoy being together—all Hanamaki needs to do is figure out how to stop feeling on edge.

He freezes up when he feels Matsukawa lean against him, turning to him. Matsukawa wraps an arm around Hanamaki's shoulder with a grin, leaning in a little closer.

"You know what?" he murmurs, quiet enough that only Hanamaki can hear. "I think I'm sure now."

Hanamaki's eyes go wide and his heart picks up its pace. He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"We'll talk about it later," Matsukawa tells him, like Hanamaki isn't going to be distracted for the rest of their meal. "But yeah. I think so."

Hanamaki swallows hard, nodding. He turns back to his food, only to find that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are watching them both with knowing looks.

"What?" he asks, feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing," Oikawa says, so cheerfully that Hanamaki knows better than to believe him. "I'm just glad to be back and to be hanging out with everyone, you know? I got a text from Yahaba saying that we're welcome to drop by and watch the team practicing later, if we'd like. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," Matsukawa says eagerly. "I want to see how they're doing now."

"I wonder what the first years are like," Oikawa says wistfully. "I bet that they're in good hands, though. Yahaba will take care of them. The rest of the guys, too."

"I think so too," Hanamaki nods. "It would be good to watch them play a game, wouldn't it? Even if it's just against each other."

"We'll go tomorrow," Oikawa decides, picking up his phone, probably to text Yahaba and let him know.

The rest of the meal passes quickly and Hanamaki can't tell if it's because they're all done, or if he's just eating quickly so that they can leave sooner and he can talk to Matsukawa. They step out onto the street and Oikawa hooks his arm around Iwaizumi's with a smile.

"I'm going to make Iwa-chan go shopping with me. We'll catch up with you guys later, okay? Good luck!"

"Good luck?" Matsukawa repeats, as the two of them walk off.

"Oikawa's too observant, as always," Hanamaki sighs. "And maybe we're not very subtle."

Matsukawa hums, not sounding the least bit bothered by this, and starts leading the way down the street, in the opposite direction. "Well, it's not like they can talk. I think they're actually holding hands as they walk."

"Well, _they're_ dating," Hanamaki speaks up, then raises an eyebrow at Matsukawa. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"It's been a week," Matsukawa says plainly. "I don't think I've stopped thinking about our conversation even once in all that time. I'm pretty sure that means something."

"Me neither," Hanamaki says quietly. They've hung out together in that time and even then, the air has been tense between them, like they were just waiting for one of them to crack first. Hanamaki supposes they're both cracking now. "Maybe we shouldn't have kissed that time."

Matsukawa snorts. "Or maybe we shouldn't have stopped."

"Yeah." Hanamaki licks his lips. "Or that."

"I'm serious about this," Matsukawa says quietly, stopping at the side of the path and giving Hanamaki a confident look. "I don't think it's just because we end up together by default. It's not just a high school crush any more, right? I don't really get to see you every day, and I we definitely don't get to spend as much time together now as we used to last year, but I don't think that changes anything. I still look forward to seeing you—maybe I look forward to it even more. I like spending time with you. I _like you_."

"You're sure about this, then," Hanamaki says.

"Yeah. I don't know if we're on the same page here, and I'm not going to make you do something you're not sure about yet, but—"

"Damn it, Issei," Hanamaki mutters, taking half a step forward before stopping, reminding himself that they're in public. He settles for reaching for Matsukawa's hand instead, squeezing it briefly before letting go. "So am I. This is all I've been thinking about all week, too. I'm sure."

Matsukawa grins, his shoulders relaxing. His expression has relief written across it clearly and all Hanamaki wants to do is kiss him again.

"Come on," he says, leading the way back to his place. It's close enough, but he's still impatient by the time they get there. Hanamaki's family is out and he barely gives them the time to toe out of their shoes before he's pulling Matsukawa closer, kissing him hard.

Making a surprised sound against Hanamaki's mouth, Matsukawa holds him close, kissing back just as eagerly. Hanamaki kisses him again and again, pressing small kisses to Matsukawa's lips.

"Takahiro," Matsukawa breathes as they pull apart. He pulls Hanamaki close again, but this time to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Date me," Hanamaki says. "But promise me we're not going to be as embarrassing as Iwaizumi and Oikawa."

Matsukawa snorts out a laugh. "I don't know if I can promise that? I don't think I can even promise to stop grinning for the next hour or so."

"Yeah, well," Hanamaki's own grin grows wider as he pulls Matsukawa back in for another kiss. "I don't think I can judge you for that anyway."


End file.
